


Bernard

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor disapproves of Erestor's 'pet'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2012
> 
> B7  
> Watcher in the Water  
> Mazes and Labyrinths  
> Nothing is evil in the beginning
> 
> I21  
> Snail  
> Purple
> 
> N31  
> Clouds
> 
> O65  
> "We only wish to catch a fish so juicy-sweet!"

“Erestor, what in Arda are you doing?”

In one fluid motion, Erestor stood and held out a wriggling minnow by the tail. “Feeding my friend,” he told Celebrimbor. The fish was tossed out towards the water, glinting silver in the moonlight. Fast as lightning, a slender tentacle whipped up from the water to snatch the fish, pulling it under to the abyss.

“Erestor…”

“He is hungry.”

“Erestor, he is not a pet.”

“That is why I never asked to bring him home with me.”

Celebrimbor tried to change the subject. “Erestor, come see the glories of Moria.”

“No, thank you. I am not one for mazes.”

“I know every corridor by heart. I would lead you myself.”

“Except where the Dwarves delve deep.” Erestor looked down as a smooth, slippery tentacle slid under his wrist, stroking the palm of his hand. “More fish, little one?” Erestor poked around the bucket, finding the largest minnow he could. The tentacle flicked Erestor’s fingers, like a dog licking his master, and snatched away the treat.

“Erestor, you trouble me.”

“I trouble everyone.”

“This thing is not natural.” Celebrimbor looked up at the clouds. “It is going to rain. Come within – there is coney stew, and roast mutton, and kidney pie with… a number of things you do not eat,” recalled Celebrimbor.

“Have a wonderful time in your labyrinth!” Erestor paused to give a contrived wave. “Send my regards to the orcs!”

“Hush! Not so loud, Erestor! There were but a few – only a few – scouts, if they were even that, and they have been dealt with.” Still Celebrimbor looked upon the gilt doorway with his own writing upon it suspiciously.

“Mmmhmm. I think I will take my chances with Bernard.”

“Bernard.”

“Yes.”

“You named it?”

“Him. I named him. Fine thing coming from a man who names necklaces and rings. Honestly.” Erestor reached into the bucket for another fish. He found there was now a goodly sized snail, black with purple bands, come to investigate the contents of the pail. After he dipped his hand into the water, Erestor held out his fingers in invitation. The snail slid onto Erestor’s hand, sucking at the residual juices of the fish.

The tentacle slid around Erestor’s other wrist in askance, squeezing gently. “My apologies, pet,” crooned Erestor as he retrieved another fish. This time, the tentacle stayed attached, and when Erestor reached into the bucket, the tentacle slid in as well. It swirled about the contents and selected a few, rounding them up into a corner. The little suckers on the underside of the arm stuck to the closest morsel, and in an instant, the tentacle had disappeared under the lapping waves with its prize.

“I am going to take my chances with the orcs. At least I have some concept of how big or how many orcs there are when I see them.” Celebrimbor shuddered as he disappeared into Moria, leaving Erestor to comfort his many-legged friend with a fondness for sweet, juicy fish.


End file.
